Archangel Origins part one- Gabriel
by Remember Ember
Summary: Everyone knows the Trickster, and Archangel, Gabriel. But, do you all know his entire story? This story follows the life of Gabriel since the before time was a thing. I suck at summary's... rating because I'm a paranoid bastard.
1. War

_**Archangel origins**_

 _ **Part-one**_

 _ **Gabriel**_

 **First fic, okay? Reviews are my equivalent to purgatory souls and flames will be used to burn your bones with my salt.**

 **~Archangel~**

Gabriel was nervous, to say the least. He would be in battle in just a matter of moments alongside his brethren. The Darkness was strong and powerful, but he, they, were archangels. All of them. Beings of pure light. And they weren't going to let their father down. They weren't going to lose this war. And he was going to help bring victory.

As Gabriel looked around him at the rows of his siblings ready for war, he wondered how many of them would actually last to the victory. Would even _he_ male it?

As they approached the battlefield, all there could been seen was Darkness trying to cover the light of his siblings graces. As Gabriel looked, he saw his brother Balthazar fighting. He smiled, assured that his big brother was alright.

You see, Balthazar was his favorite brother. Balthazar was a protector through and through. He had kind gray-blue eyes and short blonde hair. He was also the fourth eldest, surpassed only by Michael, Lucifer and Uriel. And their father and his friend, Death.

Gabriel hoped Death would not come for anyone but Darkness today though. He and the others wanted to fight to their last breath. But they didn't want to die on the first day. Gabriel glanced up at Michael, patiently waiting for the signal to join from their leader.

 **~Archangel~**

They fought for years. Day upon day, night upon night. With only short breaks, switching out positions with other groups. Many were injured per day, but many more were found dead. It seemed as though they were fighting a battle they'd already lost. But they kept going. It was their job.

But still, whenever Gabriel got some time away from the battlefield, he let his mind wander to happier times when he was younger, before the Darkness returned.

 **~Archangel~**

"I got you Gabriel!" Balthazar shouted, lifting Gabriel off the ground and pushing him up. "Come on Gabey! You can do it!" he cheers as his little brother starts to flap his six wings hard.

"I'm doing it Balthy! I'm doing it!" He calls, a huge grin practically splitting his face in two as he hovers over Balthazar's head.

"Yes you are little brother... yes you are."

Gabriel hovers for a bit more and ten, slowly, starts trying to move forwards,

"That's it Gabey, almost got it." Balthazar continues to encourage Gabriel as he watches his little brother get slightly farther away from him. But Gabriel get's too excited and starts trying to move faster. Gabriel looses control just as Balthazar reaches him and he falls into his brothers lap.

"Good job Gabey!" Balthazar praises his little brother. "You did so well!"

"B-but I fell! I was so close and then I fell!" Gabriel pouted.

"No Gabey! You just have to work on it a little more. I'm so proud of you though! You did such a good job little brother. Now, why don't we go show Michael and Lucifer? I'm sure they'll love to see your new ability! And I can bet they'll be proud of you too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And maybe we can show dad later too, okay?"

"Okay Balthy. Let's go show Luci now!" Gabriel says as he practically drags his big brother towards the Garden of Heaven, where Lucifer likes to visit.

 **~Archangel~**

Gabriel had rushed ahead of Balthazar in his rush to get to Lucifer and didn't notice when he started to fly above him. That is, until Gabriel was lifted into the air as his big brother flew around in circles.

"Ah! Balthy! Put me down! Balthy stop! Put me down!" Gabriel yelled as he was lifted higher and higher in the arms of his brother.

"It's okay Gabe. I got you. I'm not going to let you fall."

"O-okay Balthazar..."

The pair continue to go higher into the sky, marveling at how much smaller everything looks. When they stopped above the garden, they could see the bright grace of their brother, Lucifer, in the center.

"Wow Balthy, Luci looks really tiny from up here!"

"Yes he does... do you want to dive to him?"

"Yeah! Can I do it by myself though?"

"Of course Gabriel." Balthazar says, he then let's go of his little brother, and they dive towards the ground, screaming joyously as they do so. When they reach Lucifer, they tumble into him.

"Hey!" Lucifer shouts in indignation. "What are you two in such a hurry about that you can't watch where your going?" he asks, trying to mask the smile creeping onto his face.

"I flew Luci!" Gabriel shouts as he jumps up and down. "Really? Why don't you show me Gabriel?" Lucifer asks, smiling broadly now at the idea of his little brother flying finally. Gabriel nods his head wildly, so much so that Lucifer and Balthazar were afraid it would fall off. He then looks up at Balthazar to ask for a little help getting into the air.

Lucifer watched proudly as Gabriel was thrown up into the air, and instead of falling back down to the ground, flapped his wings and hovered.

"Good job Gabriel! I'm so proud of you! Your such a good job!" he shouts. He then flies up and grabs his little brother and places him gently on the ground.

"Aw! Luci! I wanted to keep flying!" Gabriel complained. Lucifer just chuckled. "Sorry little brother, but your wings aren't big enough to hold you up in the air for too long. Besides- ah!" Lucifer was cut off as he fell to the ground with a little Gabriel on top of him.

"Gabriel? What- ah! Ahahahaha! No! St-Sta-hap! St-hap it G-gab-briel!" Lucifer shouts as he's attacked by his little brothers fingers and wings being tickled into oblivion. "B-Balthazar! H-help m-me! Hahahahaha!"

Balthazar puts on a thoughtful face and then smiles gleefully. "No." he states simply, and then he joins his little brother in tickling their big brother. "Balthazar, y-you trait-traitor!" Lucifer manages to get out as he laughs. He then sits up and gains the upper hand. Using one hand and three wings on one boy and the other hand and wings on the other, he tickled the two into hysterics.

"Ha! Got you!"

They continue to play and make each other laugh for hours before stopping and falling against a tree. Lucifer leans against the tree, panting heavily, smiling at his little brothers. Balthazar falls down next to him, and little Gabriel crawls up into Lucifer's lap to sleep.

"Hm... that was fun."

"Yeah," Balthazar answers tiredly. "I'm glad we could do this. Before we go..."

"Yes. I just hope we don't hurt Gabriel to much when we go. The Darkness is a powerful being, and it is coming. I just hope we can get rid of it before he has to join us in battle." Lucifer answers. He then smiles slightly as his brother rests his head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep little brother. I'll watch over both of you."

Balthazar nods slowly and closes his eyes. Neither archangel noticed that Gabriel had heard the entire conversation, only sleeping with the reassurance that his brother would keep him safe.

 **~Archangel~**

Balthazar looked over at his little brother's resting form. It has been a while since he had seen the boy at peace. This war was taking it's hold on everyone. But Balthazar had sworn he would protect his little brother since the day his father assigned the protection of the young archangel to him. He could still hear his fathers words.

" _Balthazar, I am entrusting to you the safety of Gabriel. He has a great destiny ahead of him. It is your job to make sure he can reach it. I need you to watch over your little brother for I, regretfully, will not be able to spend much time with him. He will need someone to watch over him, to protect him, to love him and to cherish him. And I fear I will not be able to do it as well as I would like. Would you do this for me Balthazar? Please?"_

That was the day Balthazar was entrusted with his little brother. The day that started him on the path of protective big brother. He had been assigned a couple other brothers and sisters as well. Iofiel*, his little sister, Chamuel** and Orifiel***, his other little brothers. But Gabriel had been the first. And the young boy, who had been once so full of joy and life, had been his favorite. He still was.

It broke Balthazar to watch the light of happiness slowly fade from the boys eyes. It hurt him to watch Gabriel slowly break away as he watched his siblings die before his eyes, as he watched their wings become etched into the cosmos. To forever be a reminder of these fateful times.

 **~Archangel~**

 **So, that was it. Hope it wasn't to bad.**

 *** Iofiel archangel- name means 'Beauty of God.'**

 **** Chamuel archangel- name means 'He who seeks God'**

 ***** Orifiel archangel over thrones and the second hour of the day**

 **and no. This Balthazar is not the same one as the angel in the show. But, his appearance an name have a meaning that will be explained in later chapters.**


	2. Beginning of the End

The Darkness was strong, and very powerful. The Archangels were beginning to lose hope that they would ever win. It didn't help that their father seemed to be missing in action.

That is why, when God sent out the message to return to heaven, the Archangels were very happy. Albeit a little pissed that their Father decided to show up now that their losing.

 **~Archangels~**

"Come on Balthazar and Lucifer! Hurry up!" Gabriel called to his big brothers, who were falling behind. "Dad says it's important that we be there to meet him with the others!" he says, before rushing up the hill eager to see his father.

All the Archangels were heading to the Garden of heaven to help with what their father named 'The Beginning of the End'. Their father was _finally_ going to help them with defeating the Darkness.

When they reached the center of the Garden, they all gathered around the large stone table that God had set up. If only for the purpose of telling all his children his plan simultaneously.

"Children," God's booming voice called. "This Darkness has returned from it's hiding. And it has called war upon us. Many of you have been to battle with this, _thing_ , and I am proud of all of you for doing your job and keeping it away from heaven.

"But, I can tell that some of you are not very pleased with my disappearance, as you wish to call it. So, I will show you what I had been doing. But only if you'll let me." He paused there, waiting for an objection that would not come. Then he nodded and snapped his fingers lightly. An image appeared over the table, of a Dark place that none there recognized. They could see a symbol that appeared multiple times around this place as well.

"This is what I have created while I was away. It is a cage, a prison for the Darkness. But, I cannot lock it until the entirety of the best is inside So I also created these," He then snaps his fingers once more, and two balls of light appear on the table.

"These balls of light, when activated, will banish all the darkness in their reach to the prison. It can only be activated by me or an Archangel who has mixed their grace into it. I have chosen Balthazar and Lucifer to take them to battle, for they are the brightest and second brightest of all the Archangels. Do you all agree?" The mass of Archangels nodded and mumbled in agreement. God then turned to Balthazar,

"You must meld your graces to it so you can activate it on will. With that, Balthazar, the brightest Archangel, agree to the honor of using these to defeat the Darkness?"

"Yes Father," Balthazar says with a nod of his head. God smiles adoringly at his brightest and turns to his second brightest, Lucifer.

"And do you Lucifer, the second brightest and most cunning, agree to hve the honor of helping your brother with banishing the darkness?"

Lucifer flinches slightly at the 'second brightest' comment, but nods his head 'Yes' in answer.

"It is decided then. You will all return to the war tomorrow, in the places you were before, except Lucifer and Balthazar. Those two will head for the center to let off their weapons. Everyone else, I want you to fight as hard as you can and keep it distracted. If this works, we will be free of the Darkness very soon."

The Archangels nodded their heads and went off to rest and gather strength for the next day's fight.

 **~Archangels~**

Gabriel was fighting his way through the Darkness, intent on keeping it as distracted as possible, even with his tiring strength. Lucifer and Balthazar should be in place soon. The blasts of light should be going off any second now.

Just as Gabriel was beginning to lose hope that their brightest had made it alive, a bright blast illuminated everything, disappearing as quickly as it came, with one quarter of the Darkness taken with it. Soon afterwrds, Lucifer joined the fray with his blade. THat was good, but where was Balthazar? His light blast should have followed directly after Lucifer's. And yet, nothing.

Gabriel started t fight harder and move his way towards where Balthazar was supposed to be. He knew he should stay back with the group, but he couldn't just leave Balthazar. Especially if he was in trouble. He fought with renewed vigour as he reached the area his big brother was supposed to be and found it empty.

He continued his way forwards, hoping to find his brother alive.

"Balthazar!" He called out. He listened for a response. He didn't receive one. "Balthazar!" he shouted as loud as he could, "Balthazar, where are you?!"

He heard a grunt off to his left and followed the noise. When he arrived he saw Balthazar. Sword in hand fighting desperately against the Darkness. His light still hooked onto his belt.

Gabriel practically shook with relief at the sight of his brother veey muh alive. He then charged forwards and joined his big brother.

"Gabriel! You are not supposed to be here!" Balthazar says in surprise.

"What, I'm not allowed to join in? I'm not allowed to help you?"

"Of course your allowed to help! But your supposed- on your right! Get it!-" he interrupts himself to warn Gabriel, "Your supposed to be helping me by helping in the distraction," he exclaims.

"I am helping with the distraction! It's obvious that it knows your over here, so I'm helping distract it here so you can light this place up!"

"Fine! But I'm warning you, if you get hurt I will never forgive myself or you!"

"Likewise big brother! It's our job to protect each other; right?"

"Right- Gabriel! Look out!" Balthazar shouts. Gabriel turns around just in time to watch Balthazar jump in front of him and take the hit, that would have been fatal to Gabriel, for him. At the same time, Balthazar let loose the light and grace mixture and banishes the darkness from the area, to its prison.

"Balthazar!" Gabriel shouts as he's surrounded by light and his brothers limp body.

 **~Archangel~**

"Daddy! Daddy! I did it! I did it! I beat Luci! Did you see it Daddy?" Gabriel says, jumping up and down excitedly after a long day of training.

God chuckles softly. "Yes, I saw Gabriel," he sighs. His boys were growing up. He wished he could be there more.

"Balthazar" he calls out to his fourth eldest.

"Yes Father?"

"I would like you to join me later in the great hall, when I am ready, if that is all right with you?" the boys father asks him. God smiles at the hope and joy rising in his brightest eyes. Balthazar was always so eager and perfect.

"But before then, you need to work on your left hook a little more with Michael. It's a little sloppy." God says teasingly.

Balthazar rolls his eyes in response and then goes off to find Michael. Gabriel is about to go off to play when his father stops him.

"Gabriel." God calls out to him, "would you walk with me for a bit?"

"Of course Daddy" Gabriel answers. And then he reaches up and grabs his Father's hand.

That's how they go, walking hand in hand through the garden of heaven. Talking about training and flying and maybe what God will make next.

During their talk, Gabriel somehow manages to get his father to promise him that, if God does indeed make some more things, Gabriel should be allowed to help make one. God promises, but only after making sure Gabriel knows of this happens, he has to let the others do so as well.

After walking and talking for a while, God sees Lucifer and Balthazar and Michael and a few other archangels playing together.

He also notices Gabriel's look of longing to join. So, when Gabriel lifts his little face, golden eyes wide and pleading, God doesn't hesitate to send him off to play.

As God watches, he smiles happily. He loves to watch his children laugh and play. When Michael looks up at their father and beckons him to join though, God is pleasantly surprised.

God joins in his children's games and laughs with them. He knows he was busy and not with his children nearly enough, but it was times like these that he was happy to be with his children.

* * *

 **so that was the next chapter. Hope or wasn't to bad...**

 **Thank you Luci/Guest, Lisa and Sora for the reviews!**


	3. Let there be Light

"Balthazar! Stop it!" Gabriel cries as he's mercilessly tickled.

How did it come to this? Well, let's just say Lucifer has been teaching Gabriel a few tricks that Balthazar didn't appreciate being dropped on him.

"Balthazar! St-Sta-hap! Pea-pwease!" Gabriel screeched. Balthazar didn't let up. Payback was awesome.

Little Gabriel tried to roll away, but his brother caught him and started blowing raspberries onto his little tummy.

"Balthazar!" Gabriel said as he tried to push his brother away from his tummy. "Balthazar stop it!" he gets out between laughs.

"Mm. No. How about I don't?" Balthazar said before returning to his tickling and raspberry blowing.

"Balthy! Stop!" Gabriel called from fits if laughter.

"Okay." Balthazar shrugged. He then proceeded to lay down on top of his little brother.

"Balthy! Ge' 'ff! Ge' ouff! He'vy! Ouff Balth'zar!"

"But your such a comfy pillow" Balthazar says, smirking. "Besides, if you don't do as I ask, I won't show you your surprise"

"Supwise?" Gabe asks in confusion.

"Yeah, surprise. But you have to be good, okay?"

"Okie-dokie Balthy!" Gabriel says. "But could you get up? Your heavy." He adds.

"What's the magic word?"

"Pwease?"

"Good job," he praises his little brother before sitting up. Gabriel giggled a little when he looked up at his brother. Balthazar's hair was a mess from being pushed on by Gabriel. And he was red faced from all the raspberries he blew on Gabriel's stomach and neck and arms.

They smile at each other for a while, before Balthazar stands up and lifts Gabriel onto his shoulders.

"How about that surprise now?" he asks. Gabriel nods his head tiredly.

"Okay" Balthazar says, before heading to the Garden. After a while of walking, they arrived at a small lake that was along the far right side of the Garden.

Gabriel looked up and smiled big and wide. This was their secret place that the two came to a lot. And when Gabriel Looked up, he saw that Balthazar had created a little nest that the two could snuggle into for the night while watching the pure sky.

Gabriel thanked Balthazar, and then climbed up into the nest. Balthazar followed close behind.

They lay there for a while, before Gabriel sat up and crawled into his big brothers safe and warm embrace.

"Love you Balthy" Gabriel whispers before he falls asleep in his brothers arms.

Balthazar smiled softly and gently placed a kiss on his brothers forehead.

"I love you to little brother"

 **~Archangel~**

Gabriel awoke surrounded by something warm, heavy and very familiar. He pushed up slowly and looked around. He was alone, the Darkness was gone from the area, but he guessed it had only been a minute or two since Balthazar's light blast went off considering the remaining Darkness had not attacked yet.

He pushed at Balthazar's body, much like when they were kids, before noticing how cold and still it was.

"Balthazar?" Gabriel whispered carefully. Praying to his father that his big brother was still alive. He felt for a pulse or a breath of air or something, he searched for minutes before he found one. A faint pulse. Barely there.

He lifted his brothers still body up and carried him away, he took him all the way to their secret place, hoping it would be a good place for him to rest for a moment.

He laid his brother down in the old nest that he had made, and curled up to rest next to the cold body off his brother.

That's when it happened. Gabriel was curled onto his brothers side, calling for his father I his mind to cone and heal his brother, when he felt an intense pain shoot across his grace.

After just moments of the pain, Gabriel blacked out.

 **~Archangel~**

When Gabriel came too, the first thing he noticed was that his brothers body was very stiff. The second thing he noticed, was that his grace had been burned.

The last thing he noticed was what had burned it.

5 wings. Forever marking their secret place. Coming out from Balthazar. His six wings. One though was imprinted across of Gabriel's grace.

Gabriel thought it fitting, that his big brother should die in the arms of his little brother, leaving a mark that would never be able to be taken away.

 **~Archangel~**

God was furious. This Darkness has killed all but four of his beloved children. It killed Balthazar, his most favoured. It was going to pay.

He summoned Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel to him.

"Children," he says, "We have lost many. You have lost your brothers and sisters, I have lost children that I held dear. But, I have found a way to send d the Darkness to its cage once and for all. I just need one of you to take the lock and key for it, once it has gone into its cage." He says. "I need one of you four."

Lucifer quietly steps forwards, "I will take it Father, I am the brightest now, and it would be my honour go take this, as a reminder of Balthazar to me, if you will. For with it, I could never be as bright as he. It will serve as a reminder," he says softly, as if trying to tell himself this us why he's doing it.

God smiles at the brightest Archangel now. Lucifer will never be as good as Balthazar, but he is still good.

God then creates a lake, similar to the one that is near Gabriel and Balthazar's secret place, but this one is much larger.

It shows an area covered on darkness, it is the centre. And then God disappears from the Archangels, only to appear in the area shown on the surface of the lake.

God stands there for a moment, flowering at the darkness. And then he opens his mouth and whispers, " **Let there be Light.** "

The brightness that covered the place was blinding, as it poured out of God's mouth. It banished the darkness everywhere it touched.

When it was over, Lucifer doubled over in pain, screaming and clutching at his grace. When God returned, he held Lucifer tightly and hushed his loud screams of pain.

When it was over, Lucifer stood up with his father's help, and the archangels could see the Mark that was scarred onto his bright grace.

After helping Lucifer up, God then turned to the light he had made, and found many patches of dark areas throughout it. After a closer look, he realized it was the wings his dead children had left behind. Saddened by the sight, the reminder of how many had passed, God decided to use the wings as a reminder of this.

So God separated the light from the darkness. He called the light 'day' and the dark 'night'. When finished, he looked upon his creation and smiled.

" **It is good."**

 _~Archangel~_

 **I wrote this because my purpose on life is to break feelz and such.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and what not.**

 **I'm done now.**

 **Review!**


	4. It is good

The next day, the archangels gathered around the lake again, and watched as their Father walked amongst his creation. He had made some small watery objects that floated amongst the light and dark.

They marvelled at the beauty of the light, and the stain the darkness had left on the world.

And then they heard God say, "Let the be firmament to separate the waters from the waters".

The archangels watched as the waters on the objects were separated from each other to create a void space in between.

He called the lower half of the waters 'ocean' and the higher half 'sky'.

Again their father returned and smiled saying "It is good".

 **~Archangel~**

The third day, God went down to the darkness and created multiple balls of fire to provide light in his creation instead of the one bright area he created to separate the darkness from the light. He called these lights stars. He also took some of the light and used it to create angel's.

They were much like the Archangels, but not as powerful. There graces did not shine with the same light.

God had separated the angel's into 4 groups. And gave one group to each archangel. The Archangel was then to name the little angel's and help them grow.

One group was the Warriors Angels. These angel's were given into the custody of Michael.

Another group was the Guardian Angels. These were given into the custody of Raphael.

The angel's of protection were given to Lucifer.

And, the Messenger angel's were given to Gabriel. Gabriel loved his little brothers and sisters. But there was one that he grew especially attached to. When he held the little angel in his arms he noticed a small tuft if blonde hair.

And, after the angel was given to him, he snuggled up to him and kissed his forehead, the young one opened his eyes to reveal very familiar grey-blue eyes.

The eyes of a deceased brother stated up at him from the tiny body and the child smiled.

He knew the name of the little one immediately.

"Balthazar"

God smiled when he heard this and he looked about his creation and sighed happily,

"It is good"

 **~Archangel~**

The fourth day of God's work, the Archangels and their angel brothers and sisters gathered around the lake to watch their father work.

He appeared upon one of the watery objects. He separated some of the 'ocean' to bring up what he called 'land'. It was very similar to the ground in heaven.

"Let there be plants abundant to cover the earth" God said in a voice like waters. And the land was covered in grass and trees and flowers. He created a garden in the likeness of heavens garden, he called it 'Eden'.

God then returned to heaven and admired his work.

"It is good"

 **~Archangel~**

On the fifth day, God went down to the earth and he created the animals of the sea and sky. He created many things, and he asked if Gabriel and the other archangels would like to make something for the air or sea.

Of course, they said yes, and they, with the help if their father, created 4 animals.

Michael created a giant sea creature, a predator that he named 'shark'. After, God created other sharks that looked different because he knew they would keep order on the waters.

Lucifer created a flying predator. He called it 'pterodactyl'. Raphael made what he called a 'swan'. It was a creature with grace and beauty. But a hidden ferocity within it. Raphael claimed it was based upon their father.

Gabriel made what he named Bumble Bee'. It was supposed to be a flying creature, but the others creations distracted him and he made the wings to small.

Oh well, God still gave it the ability to fly. It was the smallest of the creatures made by the Archangels, but he loved the fact that his father let him make something that should have been impossible.

When their time on earth was done, Gabriel went back to Balthazar. But before he left his father's precedes, he heard him say

"It is good"

 **~Archangel~**

Day six.

It was day six, and God had brought Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael with him again.

He was creating land animals that day. He made cats and dogs and giants of the land. After he made plenty, he again helped his four eldest son's to create land animals.

Michael created a 'snake' a long slimy, slithering creature with six legs. It also had a forked tongue. He said he the tongue was based off Lucifer's, and he chose six legs like those of the Archangels wings.

Lucifer created a long necked creature, with four long legs and a slender body. It was a pure yellow before he squinted at it, shook his head, and added dark spots over the yellow. He named it 'giraffe'. He claimed the colour was to remind him of the light that banished the darkness, and the spots that were left behind.

Raphael made a yellow cat, the males had a mane of gold. He says again, the creature was based off of father. He named the feline 'Lion'.

Gabriel couldn't decide what he wanted to make, so he took all his favourite things and mashed them together. His creature had four webbed feet, a duck bill, a beaver tail and a small furry body. It spent most of its time in water and was what he dubbed perfect. It was a memento to all of God's creatures. He named it 'platypus'.

When he saw their creations he smiled and breathed life into them. He then sent them back to heaven and told them not to distract him.

They watched from afar what their father was doing. He spent much time shaping this creation and making it perfect out of the dust of the earth.

After much time had passed, God breathed into his new creature and stepped back. He had created man. He named the man Adam and set him in the garden.

When he came back to heaven he looked among Lucifer's angel's and chose Gadreel to protect Adam and the garden. To not let anything through with out God's permission.

When all wad set up, and God had told Adam what he could and could not do, he told the angel's and Archangels that they were to respect Adam and love him and his kind more than God.

All but Lucifer agreed. Lucifer refused to love Adam, for he thought the creature was imperfect and unworthy of his attention.

After a talk with their father, Lucifer reluctantly agreed to treat Adam with respect. Then, God admired his creation and muttered;

"It is good."

 **~Archangel~**

On the seventh day, God rested, and the angel's watched Adam and watched him name the animals that came to him.

Gabriel had decided that Balthazar was big enough to go to the secret place of him and his big brother. He thought the young angel was old enough and ready to know where his name came from.

"Balthazar, come with me" Gabriel said after training that day.

"Yes Gabriel." Balthazar answered. Gabriel sighed. He missed his brothers and the emotions they had shared.

Ever since the darkness had been gone, God had changed. He no longer played with his children, and he didn't let tem show much emotion. The angels were all logic and strict.

No one laughed anymore in heaven. At least, not the type of laughter Gabriel had shared once with his family.

He sighed again and grabbed Balthazar's hand, gently leading him through the garden to the nest.

"Gabriel, what is this place?" Balthazar said with wonder in his voice.

"This is the place where I spent most of my time when I was younger. My big brother made it. Your namesake actually. He was a great Archangel, tell brightest and most perfect of all gods Archangels."

"But I thought that was Lucifer,"

"Not before, no. Lucifer was the second brightest." Gabriel says with a dry chuckle. Lucifer had changed too. Always trying to be the best, always trying to be the perfect little archangel like Balthazar.

He never played with Gabriel anymore. He never taught him any tricks, or laughed with him.

Gabriel is pulled from his inner thoughts as Balthazar points to the Markings in he nest. Of course, he has never seen an angel die. He doesn't know what those are.

"What are those?" Balthazar whispers.

"Those are my brother Balthazar's wings. When an angel or Archangel dies, their wings burn. This was his final resting place."

"Oh. But Gabriel, forgive me for asking, but, don't archangels have six wings? Why are there only five?"

"Because Balthazar, he dies next to me. I just so happened to be placed in the right way to have his one wing burned into me." Gabriel says quietly. He's not even sure Balthazar could had heard him until he's wrapped into a small, unsure hug.

Gabriel accepts the hug and tightly clutches onto his little brother. He is slowly lowered to the ground in the hug and when his knees hit the earth there , he begins to cry. Finally letting out all the pain and sadness he had kept in since his brothers death.

They stay that way for a while before Gabriel pulled back and lewd against the tree in his brothers spot. He opened his arms and beckoned Balthazar to him, cradling the boy in his arms the same way his brother had done for him.

They stayed like that for a long time. And when God came back from his rest and looked about his creation, seeing the display of brotherly live and compassion where it had always been between two brothers, put a smile on his face.

"It is good"

* * *

So, chapter 4. Yay!

Leave reviews and stuff, because hey, more reviews means better stuff.

Just kidding. I like writing this to much to stop even if I didn't get any reviews.

But please, review.


	5. The serpent

Gabriel was visiting the Garden on earth and his brother, Gadreel. The two actually got along quite well and enjoyed each others company.

"Gabriel, could you tell me about before?" the young, curious angel asked his older brother. "As in, before us? Before the angels? What was it like? Was it the same? Different?" the angel clarified at his brothers confused face.

"It was very different," Gabriel replies, "Very different indeed. Father was more, fun. He played with us. We laughed."

"But we do laugh Gabriel. What is so different?"

Gabriel chuckles dryly, "Your laughs are not real. They are fake compared to the joy that was once heard in a laugh."

"Oh" he comments sadly. "Well, in that case... could you, would you show me what a real laugh is?" he asks cautiously.

Gabriel smirks. He doesn't answer, instead he reaches one of his wings out and gently tickles Gadreel's side. A real laugh bursts from Gadreel's lips as Gabriel brushes the spot right above the hip.

"Ah, see? You can laugh!" Gabriel shouts joyously before continuing his tickling on Gadreel.

"Gabriel!" the angel gasps out before falling into a fit of giggles, "Gabriel! St-Sta-hap! P-please!"

"No. I like hearing laughter again" Gabriel replies petulantly as he continues to tickle his brother.

Gadreel and Gabriel continue to laugh together for a long while, talking and watching the Garden as well.

"Gabriel!" a familiar voice calls out to the two, "Gabriel, was that laughter I heard?" Lucifer says in a mock angry tone as he walks up to the pair.

When he gets to them Gabriel answers , "Why, yes it was dear brother."

"Good." Is all Lucifer says before he opens his wings and attacks his two younger brothers with them, sending the three of them into a fit of laughter.

They spend hours like this, playing around. Gabriel is glad that Lucifer was being a big brother again and not constantly centred on being God's number one.

When Lucifer arose from his spot on the earth, he helped the other two up after him and he smiled. The first real smile Gabriel had seen Lucifer give since the Darkness was defeated.

"Gabriel, walk with me?" Lucifer asked quietly when they had all caught their breath.

"Of course Lucifer" Gabriel replies easily. They wave goodbye to Gadreel, promising to be by again soon.

 **~Archangel~**

The two Archangels walked in the garden on silence before Lucifer spoke up.

"He's not worthy" he said. Gabriel was confused. Who wasn't? Gadreel?

"Who's not worthy?"

"Adam"

"Why?"

"He is God's most favoured now, correct?"

"Yes..." Gabriel replied unsurely.

"He is not worthy of that favour. He has no power, he is weak minded and weak bodied. He gets lonesome. And he complains. He can't make do with what our Father has given him. He has Father wrapped around his small, incompetent finger. It's pathetic. He is not worthy of our Father's devotion" Lucifer grumbles out.

 _Ah, so he's jealous._

"Jealous Lucifer?" Gabriel jokes. Lucifer's face twisted into one of rage.

"Don't you ever call jealous of that – that freak! That abomination! I am not jealous of him!" Lucifer shouts, angry. His voice is powerful and his aura seems to reach out and choke Gabriel. His eyes are furious and dark.

 _No, wait... that's not his aura, that's his hand._ Gabriel realizes.

"Lu-Lucifer... st-stop... can't... breath..." Gabriel manages to get out.

Realization dawns on Lucifer's face and he pulls his hand back. He looks scared.

"Oh Gabriel, I am so sorry... I-I don't... I don't know what came over me, I – I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He blathers on and on. Apologizing and looking completely freaked out.

"Hey, hey Luce, look at me. Look at me Lu... I forgive you, okay? Your stressed, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have compared you to Adam. I'm sorry. I forgive you." Gabriel says as he looks into his brothers pale blue eyes.

He watches as tears start to form in them, and he pulls his brother closer to him.

"It's okay, Lucifer. It's okay. Sh..." he comforts his brother, holding the Archangel to him and rocking back and forth slowly, "Everything will be all right. I promise. Dad loves you, okay? He always will. Even if it seems Adam is better, he isn't. Because YOU are dad's brightest. You can't replace Balthazar, but you can make an impression. He loves you just the same as he loves all of us..." Gabriel whispers. Lucifer holds his brother tighter and starts to cry into his chest. Gabriel hoped this helped his brother. Little did he know, it did the exact opposite.

 **~Archangel~**

It was a bright day, a little while after Gabriel held Lucifer in his arms as the older Archangel cried. And everything was well.

That is, everything but Lucifer. He had pulled away from Gabriel. But the younger brother did not worry to much. He thought Lucifer was just embarrassed, having broke down like that in front of his brother.

Gabriel and Balthazar were sitting in their spot, talking, when the sky went black with dark, angry clouds.

"Balthazar, stay here," Gabriel says quietly. Balthazar just nods his head as he watched Gabriel leave.

If Gabriel was right, he was headed to earth. Their was something going on with Adam. And he intended to find out what.

 **~Archangel~**

When Gabriel arrived in the garden, he knew something was terribly wrong. He could not find Gadreel anywhere, and as he inched closer, he could hear his father calling.

"Adam? Where are you? And Eve? Why are you hiding from me?"

Gabriel heard Adam whimper slightly, and he saw him crouched with Eve behind a bush.

"We're sorry, Lord. But we heard you calling for us and so we hid ourselves from your sight, for we are naked." Adam said quietly.

 _How do they know they are naked? Did they eat from the forbidden tree?_

"Who told you that you were naked?" God voices his sons thoughts.

"It was my fault, Lord," Eve said, "I ate from the forbidden tree. The snake told me that it would make me as wise as you Lord. It told me that it would help me understand, and that it would make you love me more. I shared it with Adam after."

 _The snake? That is Michaels creature... but he would never do this... would he? No, the most probable would be..._

Gabriel gasped as he realized what had done this, or more like, who. All the signs point to it. The archangel was jealous of Adam. He wanted to be noticed by a father who had once held him high above the others for a time. He wanted to put the blame on someone else. The only logical angel to have done this, was an archangel.

 _ **Lucifer.**_

 **~Archangel~**

"Because you listened to your wife's voice and ate from the tree about which I commanded you, 'Do not eat from it: The ground is cursed because of you. You will eat from it by means of painful labour all the days of your life. It will produce thorns and thistles for you, and you will eat the plants of the field. By the sweat of your brow you will eat your food until you return to the ground, since from it you were taken; for dust you are and to dust you will return." God said to Adam.

He then turned to Eve, "And you, woman, you shall bring children into this world as your offspring, but it will cause you great pain." God says, Eve has tears in her eyes. "You shall both be gone from the garden of Eden and never return." God says to them.

He has much regret on his voice, and he seems to be on the verge of tears. He is mourning the loss of closeness he had with Adam and Eve, even though he knew it would come to an end.

He makes some clothes out if sheep's skin to hide the couples nakedness, and he sends them off without another word. They leave the garden.

He then goes to heaven and arranges angel's to protect the garden, so that none may enter. He places on the east side a cherubim. And a flaming sword he placed to protect the way to the tree of life, so that none may enter to it.

 **~Archangel~**

In heaven, the serpent who had convinced Eve to sin, and Gadreel, who had let the serpent into the garden, had been brought before the Lord.

Michael looked furious, that his creation had been used in this manner, and for his younger brothers behaviour. And, Lucifer, well... he looked almost pleased.

"Gadreel." Their father says sadly, "You have let my creation be disfigured and broken by sin. You let the serpent into the garden, without my permission."

"Father, I'm so-"

"No Gadreel, your apologies will do nothing. Your punishment has already been decided."

"F-father..." Gadreel whispers, tears filling his eyes.

"You shall be taken to the prison, where you will spend the rest of eternity until the end of time."

"But Father! You can't do that! Father-"

"Is. That. Clear, Gadreel?"

Gadreel sighs heavily. "Yes Father" God nods his head and snaps his fingers. Gadreel vanishes and God sighs heavily.

"Serpent," the Lord said, "You have brought sin into my creation. And for that, you shall also face punishment." He says, face stony. The serpent looks down, ashamed and afraid.

"You shall be forced to slither across the ground, your legs shall disappear and your voice shall be taken from you, so that no more lies can come from it." He proclaims. He then waves his hand and it is done. The serpents legs have disappeared so it slither along the ground, and when it tries to speak, all that comes out is an animalistic hiss with its forked tongue.

God sends the creature back to whence it came on earth, and sends his angels and Archangels away, so that he can mourn his loss.

 **~Archangel~**

Gabriel was furious. Lucifer had made Gadreel into a criminal! His own brother! Gabriel couldn't believe it. The Archangel didn't even notice that Father didn't even think Lucifer was the one behind it because the guy loved him so much!

He needed to talk with Lucifer, he didn't understand the point of this. He needed to understand. So he decided to find Lucifer and talk with him about this. After telling Balthazar what had happened though, the younger angel was probably still where he left him, in their special place. He needed to find him and tell him what happened _before_ he went after Lucifer.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 5!**

 **Forgot to add this little tidbit in the past few chapters so, yeah, supernatural ain't mine. I'm just borrowing the characters. Don't worry, I'll give them back! I'm just playing!**

 **Review please.**

 **over and out.**

 **-E. Winchester**


	6. Of Lilith and Lucifer

**Hey guys!**

 **okay, I want to say thank you to all who reviewed, and to Tsunasoraceillover for helping with this chapter!**

 ***hugs all of u***

 **now, enough chick-flick moment**

* * *

Adam and Eve managed their life out of the Garden of Eden. Even if it was a much harder life, they knew that they deserved this punishment.

But, when Eve found that she was with child for the first time, she was ecstatic. She had known she was undeserving of such a wonderful gift, even if God said that the birth would be painful.

When the child was born, Eve was in much pain, but she gave birth to a young girl. She named the girl Lilith.

Lilith grew up into a happy little girl, and she became a big sister at the age of 5, to her little brother, Cain. After that, she felt ignored and unwanted. Adam and Eve just adored their son.

Little did they know, that Lilith was in for a horrible fate. When Lilith was 10 years old, she came face to face with Lucifer. Lucifer offered her a deal.

"Your parents make you feel unloved, yes? I know the feeling. My father doesn't notice me anymore either. We could make a great team, you and I. But first, you must agree to help me. If you do, well, I can turn you onto something that can destroy your parents. You can have your revenge on them. Or even, on your brother. But, you must know, before you accept, that for the process to take place, you need to die."

Lilith, as a young girl, didn't know any better. She knew the consequences. But her parents didn't seem to care. Why should she stay? And so, a couple months later, Lilith accepts Lucifer's deal. What she didn't know, was that five year old Cain had followed her, wanting a goodnight kiss from his big sister.

She died in front of him, and caused her little brother to cry out. She knew then that her choice had been wrong, as she came away from her body.

But before she could even think of turning away, Lucifer grabbed her, and pulled her away from her little brother. Said young boy was hunched over her unmoving body, staring down into the lifeless eyes not understanding what he had just seen.

Lucifer had his way with her. He transformed her soul, twisted it into something small and shriveled. He scorched it, blackening it. And when he was done, he fashioned her a new body, so that she could exact her revenge.

She never did use it though. With the small amount of emotions she had left, she decided that she would not hurt her beloved brother anymore. At least for the moment.

 **~Archangel~**

Gabriel found Balthazar curled up small in the nest.

"Gabriel!" the boy breathed in relief before launching himself onto his brothers arms.

"Hey Balthazar, I know what happened. It was Adam and Eve. Gadreel let the serpent in, and it convinced Eve, who then convinced Adam, to eat from the forbidden tree."

Balthazar looked up at Gabriel, eyes wide.

"Isn't the serpent Michael's creature? Surely Michael wouldn't do this... would he?"

"No Balthazar, I do not believe it was Michael. I have the suspicion that it was Lucifer."

"But why, Gabriel?"

"Lucifer has grown jealous. He has lost sight of many things. I guess, he wanted the others out if his way. Which would be Adam and Michael."

"Oh." Balthazar says simply. Balthazar hugs Gabriel once more before turning around and pushing his brother forwards, a determined look in his eye.

"Balthazar, what are you doing?" Gabriel asks confused.

"You, are going to have a nice _long_ talk with our dear brother."

 **~Archangel~**

Gabriel was confused and upset. He had hoped that after the war, God, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar and him would play together again. And then Balthazar died. And God changed, so Michael, always dad's soldier, changed with him. Lucifer was good for a while. But he slowly started drawing away too.

And so Gabriel didn't know what to do.

He really wanted to go and find Lucifer and ask if his brother has any new tricks to teach him, but he knew his brother would probably just push him away, like usual. Lucifer had been pushing everyone away recently. Gabriel knew even Michael was worried about their brother.

Gabriel could see it in his older brothers eyes when he watched (or saw) Lucifer. But Michael was too proud of a soldier to tell his worries to his younger brothers. He tried to tell his Father, but God turned him down. Refusing to believe that Lucifer wasn't what, or who, he used to be.

" _Don't tell the fledglings about your worries boy. You don't want to worry them with untrue rumors, do you?"_ Gabriel had heard God say to Michael as he listened in on their conversation. It _wasn't_ eavesdropping. He was just, curious.

 **~Archangel~**

Lucifer was reclining against his father's empty throne, he does not sit in the throne though. Not just yet, it is not the time. He smirks, a job well done, if he did says so himself. He then hears the flutter of angry wings behind him as one of his little brothers appear.

"Lucifer," Gabriel's voice rings out, "What are you doing in here? You know that Father's order are to stay out when you are not given permission to be here-"

"Brother," Lucifer cuts off Gabriel's rant, "If that is so, why are you here?"

"To get you out before you get in trouble! You know that Father doesn't want us to be in here alone, you should know the consequences as well." Gabriel whisper yells at him.

"Oh, Gabriel," his brother replies sadly, "You're such a daddies boy. He once said that we were his children that we had _free will._ That he wanted us to choose our own paths, not follow anyone else's plans. He _wants_ us to break his rules. To show our strength. To prove to him we are worthy!"

"No Lucifer. That can't be what he wants. He wants us to be obedient. To prove that we can do what he asks of us without failure." Gabriel replies to his brother.

"No Gabriel, you do not see... come with me, I can show you. You'd enjoy it. We can be brothers again, I can teach you some more tricks!" Lucifer says, hand stretched out towards his little brother, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

And Gabriel almost takes it. He was so desperate to have one of his big brothers back. But then a remembered his Father, and the disappointment he would see in God's eyes at the action. He thought of Balthazar, and the other young angels who looked up to him.

"No." Lucifer pulls his hand back sharply as if burned.

"What?" he hisses, much like the serpent he had used against Adam and Eve. "You dare defy me? I am the brightest! I am the best! You will obey ME! You will come with ME!"He growled, his voice lowering in a way Gabe has only heard against enemies.

"No" Gabriel replies, fighting hard to keep his voice steady. Lucifer has never done this before, much less to _Gabriel._

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel," Lucifer tuts, shaking his head. "You had so much potential. We could have ruled heaven together. We could have been brothers forever." He shakes his head sadly, before looking onto Gabriel's eyes. " And now? Well, I can't let you live to tell Father, no, that would ruin the surprise," he says, before pulling out his angel blade. Gabriel looks into his brother's eyes as Lucifer lunges towards them, an angry glint in his eye.

 **~Archangel~**

It's been years since the death of Adam and Eve's beloved daughter, and now Adam and Eve had two boys, Cain and Abel. Cain was the older brother, and he did all that he should. Able was the younger brother, who tried his best to be like his brother.

But that did not last long. Abel had grown apart from his brother. And was now doing many things in secret. He talked with Lucifer. And did not see that Lucifer was just using him. It was one of these meetings that Cain walked in on.

And he was scared, because it reminded him of something that had happened years before, when he watched his sister talk to the very same being.

Then died.

 **~Archangel~**

Balthazar was flying through heaven when he felt it. A small feeling of something not right. Balthazar shrugged it off at first, and he continued to fly freely through the sky, the feeling kept nagging at him though. And once he had gotten close to the edge of heaven, the feeling grew incredibly strong. Balthazar had to fight the urge to flee. Only his curiosity edged him into continuing farther.

As he slowly moved farther along, he began to hear a soft chanting and a dark feeling crept upon him. He did not know what was happening, but his feet carried him forwards softly, without his consent. He could hear soft moans of pain and the occasional scream mixed in with the chanting.

The moans reminded him all too much of Adam and Eve's, along with their son's, from a few years back when their daughter, Lilith, died. It was chaos in heaven as well, for the girl never came to her heaven. It will be left forever empty.

As he got even closer, he could make out the familiar form of a brother, leaning over a blackened and broken soul. It was Lucifer, hands wrapped around the, once so beautiful,now darkened soul of Lilith. He wasn't sure what was happening, but scared him, and he ran.

He couldn't believe Lucifer, their Luci, could do something like that. He had to have seen that wrong, right? But he isn't sure _what_ he saw, he just felt own blood stop in his veins.

That what Lucifer was making was wrong.

It had felt wrong.

It had felt _**dark**_.

Why would Lucifer have anything to do with something like that?

Gabe looks up to Lucifer, how can **Gabriel** be wrong?

* * *

 **That was chapter 6, yay!**

 **reviews are my equivalent to good hunts, and they motivate me to continue, so yeah.**

 **Review!**

 **-E. Winchester**


End file.
